


Creciendo - amigos y amores

by FocusLucy



Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FocusLucy/pseuds/FocusLucy
Summary: como es que Ben y Shira se hicieron novios? antes de ser el chico solitario tuvo dos grandes amigos Brian y Garret que lo acompañaron en su preadolecencia descubriendo el mundo,.se separaron pero su amistad es un recuerdo que guarda Ben con mucho cariño. También comenzó su inesperada relación con Shira (claro no sabía aún que había otra aún más inesperada) pequeños guiños Ben/Devi
Relationships: Ben Gross & Devi Vishwakumar, Ben Gross/Shira (Never Have I Ever)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Creciendo - amigos y amores

**Author's Note:**

> Para quienes han visto esta serie y estan ansiosos por una segunda temporada, les dejo este fic, analizando la amistad de Brian lakestone y Garret vonk kaenel y Ben gross, los recuerdan? en el capitulo de Ben, Este fic es en español aunque se que el fandom mayormente en esta serie esta en Inglés espero que google traductor les ayude, como a mi para leer sus grandiosos fics

Ben gross, Brian lakestone y Garret vonk kaenel son tres preadolescentes a un año de la escuela secundaria descubriendo a las chicas y pasando tiempo como amigos, aún les falta mucho camino por recorrer entender que es el amor, la atracción, el gusto, la popularidad y presión social típicas de un adolescente también que no tienen

el control total de sus vidas y se vean afectados por las decisiones de sus familias.

Ben y Garret estan sentados en un rincon de la biblioteca.

\- "lo que digo es que no es normal que haya sacado 99 yo también estoy en AP y se me dificultó estoy seguro que hizo trampa"

Garret esta ojeando un libro sobre dragones, solo veia las imágenes, luego ben comienza de nuevo

\- "Donde esta brian dijo que iba por algo a su casillero y venia" - "no se , sabes que no le gusta venir a la bibloteca". Dirige su vista al libro de álgebra que tiene en manos y luego voltea "lo que digo es que no es más inteligente que yo obvio, verdad?"

\- "otra vez hablando de la de Nerd 2" afirma brian saliendo de unos de los estantes

Garret voltea hacia el "quien es el 1? "

"Ben obvio"

Se rie - "Si no me deja leer las imagenes solo por una sola decima en un examen "

Brian lo mira confundido" bufa, mirando a su alrededor con una sonrisa sonsacona - "excelente lugar eeh, miren!". Mete su mano adentro de la chaqueta de cuero y saca una revista

Ben no reconoce a primera vista, abre grande sus ojos entre sorpresa, miedo y curiosidad "de donde sacaste eso" exclama ben un poco asustado

-"del cajón de mi papá tiene muchas, no creo que la note"

Piensa en porqué hacer algo asi, aunque su padre no esté en casa, él no se atrevería a fisgonear en sus cosas personales. Saca un silla y se sienta al lado de ben.

Garret la abre y rápidamente los tres se fijan su atención total en las imágenes que ven, pasando las páginas torpemente como si diera el meni de un restaurante.

"espera" "aún no termino" "aun no terminas que?" "de admirar su belleza " "que raro Garret" "espera ahi" "whao" "oye nos podrías castigar por esto" "si.. no deberíamos... mira..." "callate ben" "como quisiera tener una chica así, que no haria" "no harías nada realmente" "vaya que no " "esas si son chicas verdad ben no como tu nerdy... ella es mmm lo que se diria injodible"

ese pensamiento se quedo en ben un momento, no había pensado en devi de esa manera, sobre ella siendo... sino la niña con la que compite y que una vez ella le aventó un engrapadora en la cabeza, pensar en ella de esa manera le hizo sentir extraño y a la vez sentir cosquillas en la parte baja del estómago - "si nada que ver"

\- "nosotros tampoco" dice garret, se ríen.

"yo si me besado con chicas eeh" discute brian.

Los tres son unos adolecentes cachondos y bastante inmaduros absortos riendo por sus malas bromas que no se dieron cuenta de quien se acercaba hasta que...

\- "Que divertido es aprender en la biblioteca verdad chicos" , Se quedan congelados ante la persona que está enfrente y voltean simultaneamente para ver a la directora grubbs que los mira desde arriba con expresión no muy grata.

Oficina del director

\- "Entiendo que como jóvenes en desarrollo, le atraiga este contenido y tengan curiosidad pero esta nos es la manera de adquirir conocimiento sobre sus sexualidad".

'Agh' la cara de Brian era de total asco al escuchar a la directora querer tener 'esa conversacion'. Ben estaba completamente rojo y alarmado de que esto afectara su historial académico y recomendaciones y Garret estaba pensando en el tráiler de la nueva temporada de GOT 'que pasaría con...'

Golpea la revista con la mesa, "pero saben que está prohibido esta revista en la escuela, así que tendré que mandarle un recado a sus padres para que cuiden que está a la manos de sus hijos" mientras escribe en la computadora.

Ben intenta disuadirla " honorable directora usted sabe que sólo teníamos curiosidad por admirar a las bellas y respetables mujeres que estaban ahí, en serio, lamento tanto lo que está pasando le prometo que seremos mejores personas y nunca en la vida veremos eso, por favor, además no es necesarios disgustar a nuestros padres por un tema de adolecentes en vez de eso le prometemos esforzarnos por ser jóvenes ciudadanos americanos de honor y de orgullo para la escuela sherman oaks como lo merece ".

Mentras Brian mira horrorizado a ben y Garret había dejado de pensar en GoT para escuchar el gran discurso de ben, la directora con mirada cansada pensó en que esto era demasiado para solo haberlos pillado viendo una revista. - "bueno, que les parece si ustedes, toman la clase de sexualidad de hoy y aprenderán equilibradamente sobre los hombres y mujeres, esta bien" los tres asienten.

Llega la entrenadora. "Hola entrenadora Gibs" mira a los chicos diciendo "no quedarán tan libres, acaso abra alguna actividad en la que puedan ayudarlos estos jóvenes "

la entrenadora los mira "bueno mañana traerán el equipo de hockey y soccer necesito que lo lleven a la cancha para el entrenamiento"

\- "excelente" suspira la directora "ustedes váyanse a su clase". Los tres se marchan un poco molestos pero tranquilos de que no enviaran ningún recado a sus padres y no afectaran su historial académico (bueno solo Ben de hecho).

Al otro día en la cancha

Acarreando los equipos de palos , la portería, acomodandolos

\- " rayos! creo que me lastime el brazo me canse" chilla Ben

Brian lo mira riendo, cargando sin molestia "pff deberías hacer ejercicio Ben eso atrae a las chicas"

Garret que esta cargando un solo palo de hockey lo lanza al piso, Brian lo mira molesto - "es culpa de ben por querer hacernos americanos de honor" luego se rie.

La entrenadora llama a las chicas a formarse

\- " a ver las nuevas, Zoe, Michelle, Shira, Cloe" todas afirman " ustedes acerquense las demas empezaran con calentamiento" las chicas siguen las órdenes. y luego voltea hacia los chicos

\- "Bueno eso es todo chicos, ya pueden irse" exclama la entrenadora. No hacen nada "Adios chicos, largo" vuelve decir la entrenadora

\- " si entrenadora" dice ben. Los tres se alejan pero se quedan algo cerca para ver el entrenamiento. Ben no habia visto el entrenamiendo de hockey en cesped ya que coincide con su clase de onu a excepción de hoy que llegaria tarde.

\- " creo que si tenían razón en la clase de ayer, las chicas se desarrollan primero" dijo Garret

Brian y Ben estaba embobados viendo

\- "hey ustedes mirones que dije?"

"podemos quedarnos a ver el entrenamiento ?" dijo Garret

"claro que no"

\- " Vamonos" dijo ben recordando que aun tenia clase extracurriculares y esforzarse por ser el presidente del modelo de la ONU ahora que devi y el tenia divididas sus actividades era obligatorio tenia que destacar.

Ben - "Me tengo que ir ",

Garret - "Yo también mi mama me espera"

Brian -"pff nos esperaremos a la otra semana"

La siguiente semana

Estaban los tres chicos sentados cerca de la salida de la escuela, ben acaba de salir del modelo ONU, mientras salían las chicas de hockey

Brian - " whao zoe es mi amor, es tan sexy y hot, ya la aparte, es mia"

Garret - "no creo que haya alguien linda que mi princesa pero cloe podría acercarse" y tu ben? "

\- Ben ve a las chicas que quedaban y dijo "shira es sexy"

"no mas que zoe" discutio Brian

Mientras estos puerbertos hablaban como si alguna vez les hicieran caso o fueran su propiedad, se acercaban Devi, Fabiola y eleanor y devi salía de su clase de música

"Hey quieren una cubeta para su baba?" Ben rodo los ojos

Brian - "claro, les da envidia por que no es por ustedes "

\- " ninguna de ella les harían caso a un trío de niño perdedores " se rien las chicas "

\- " Darias tu vida porque alguien como yo "

\- "por supuesto preferiria estar muerta a estar con vaselina 2.0 tus chaqueta de cuero ni al caso"

-" tu que vas a saber de estilo"

Ben se divertia, con un poco de culpa por su amigo, pero era divertido mirar a Devi dirigir sus golpes a alguien que no sea el. A lo lejos se escucha las risas de las chicas y una dice "vaya que pelea de niños "

Brian se aborchona y se siente herido en el orgullo y empieza a caminar hacia la salida "vámonos " ben y garret le siguen. Devi sonríe triunfante.

Continúan su camino las tres chicas y poco a poco se dan cuenta que van hacia el mismo rumbo ya que Garret vivía cerca de Devi y ellos tenían un trabajo de grupo al igual que ellas siempre lo hacían juntos, aunque el trabajo era 80 % ben y 20% Garret ya que Ben quería asegurar un 100 de nota y Brian no estaba muy interesado más que en jugar carreras en el televisor de Garret.

Aunque Ben tenía una casa grande y vacía técnicamente sin padres solo patty, siempre preferían hacer lo trabajos en casa de Garret talvez porque su mamá siempre estaba ahi, era amante de la cocina y les preparabas bocados y claro talvez porque la hermana mayor de Garret se paseaba por ahí en short cortos y Brian y Ben no podían desaprovechar, talvez hermana mayor sexy ganaba a la casa con alberca de Ben o al menos esas eran las prioridades de los chicos.

Mientras caminaban alejado cada grupo de uno , Brian seguía molesto por la vergüenza que acababa se pasar y pensaba en los odiosas que eran esas chicas, Garret pregunta - "oye Ben porque traes un gafete de ee .uu "

\- "oh se me olvido quitármelo de la ONU rayos!"

mientras jalaba el gafete Brian confundido pregunta " que es ONU? "

Garret - Lo vimos hace tiempo Brian como es que no pones atención pff es la organización de la naciones unidas"

Brian - "aja eso no me dice mucho"

Ben - " es una junta de representantes de diferente países, por ejemplo alguien de China o alguien México, o de Japón o la india que representa a su país y habla de sus propuestas para evitar los conflictos entre paises"

Brian - " Que aburrido "

Ben - " El modelo de la ONU es eso un modelo de lo que verdaderamente es".

Brian voltea mira hacia el frente donde están las chicas más adelante y dice "así como devi fabiola y elanor ellas son como un modelo de la ONU"

Garret entiende - porque cada una representan un pais es algo racista no?.

Brian sonríe sabiendo la maldad que viene a sacar contra ellas "mmm más bien por odiosas nerd injodibles " se ríen los tres.

Ellas se giran sin saber que esta pasando pero mejor se voltean para seguir camino a casa de devi, ellos paran en la casa de Garrent y entran riéndose de las ocurrencias de Brian después de que Ben aclare unos puntos sobre en trabaje y avanzar decide dejar por terminar lo que queda el solo en su casa, el y Brian juegan carreras mientras Garret revisa en su tablet algo de GoT sobre noticias de la temporada y devoran la pizza que hizo su mama

Brian - "te ganaré ben en esta , rayos como es que eres tan bueno"

"porque soy un tipo genial" defiende ben

Entra la hermana de Garret preguntándole a su mama si estaba segura de no haber llegado nada para ella, Garret al escuchar esto gira hacia ellas con una mueca incomoda y una mirada algo preocupante.

Ben lo nota pregunta " te pasa algo Garret ?"

G - " No claro que no , hey Brian te va a ganar"

Ben regresa su vista al televisor "imposible"

Brian - "apuestas Ben"

Ben - " cuanto quieres perder? "

Brian" mmm no es justo tu tienes mas dinero que yo "

" cierto" apunta Garret "entonces ... "

Brian queda pensativo y luego sonríe " si tu pierdes, le pediras a Shira que salga contigo" y si yo pierdo hare los mismo pero con zoe"

"hablando de lo justo, tu eres mas osado deberias ademas de eso robarle un beso " defiende Garret

Brian "pff okay".

Ben esta pensado si es una buena idea, aunque el es bueno, no puede decir que siempre gana, por mas fanfarrón que sea, le aterra hablar con Shira , sabe que sera rechazado y el sabe que no es un tipo como paxton que le gusta a todas las chicas y aun no le sale suficiente vello ni barba, pero no quiere acobardarse "esta bien" dijo. Para su mala suerte perdio.

Hora de cumplir

\- " Lo pueden creer mi foto ya tiene 114 reacciones y solo tiene 2 horas que la subí" presume zoe

\- " acaba de aumentar a 450 seguidores" mencionó cloe

" Yo a 530" contraataca zoe " cuantos tienes Shira?

Ella esta viendo su teléfono con cara preocupada - " bueno técnicamente acabo caso de abrir este instagram así que aún no me han localizado mis seguidores solo tengo 250" se ríen las chicas

Cloe - "hay shira te dije que subiera mejores fotos o más sexys yo me tome una genial en el carro de mi papa fingiendo que conducia"

Shira esta tan absorta en como tener más seguidores dando actualizar constantemente y editando una selfi que acaba de tomar que no se dio cuenta del pequeño individuo que se acercaba a ella.

"Hola Shira" ella no quita la mirada de su teléfono

"me llamo ben gross" Se escuchan de nuevo las risas de las chicas murmurando 'tiene un fan'

Ella levanta su vista y lo mira con cara de confusión, porque le hablaba? que raro. Ben no sabía cómo reaccionar, en eso zoe interrumpe "vámonos " y caminan rumbo a la salida

"espera, yo quería saber si tu querías salir un día al cine conmigo o al lugar que quieras o donde sea"

Shira lo mira "mmm no" . Bueno eso ya lo esperaba

"esta bien gracias" se da la media vuelta antes de que shira le pregunta

"tienes Instagram?" regresa

" no porque ?"

Shira continúa mostrándole la pantalla de su teléfono "pues hazte uno y sígueme y también tus amigos" Ben mira la pantalla

"Si, si claro lo haré esta bien, gracias, creo"

Brian y Garret estaban a metros lejos de el pero muy atentos y emocionados por lo que pasara, cuando ven regresar lo bombardean con preguntas

"Beny que paso?" , " Saldrás con ella, vimos que no te golpeó así que es buena señal verdad" ,"que te enseño en el teléfono te dio su numero " "o te enseño una foto sexy de ella " .

Ben - " Que? No, bueno nose, pero creo que tengo que hacerme un instagram ustedes tienen?"

Brian - "Claro que no"

Garret - "Yo si ahí subo mis dibujos inspirados en juegos de tronos búscame como GtVonk14... entonces solo te pidió que la siguieras en Instagram" asiente Ben "tal vez quiere mantener contacto". no lo creo penso Ben.

Estaba merodeando por Instagram buscando a OfficialShira porfin la encontró y presiona en seguir comenzó a mirar sus fotos: en la escuela, práctica de hockey, sus amigas veía etiquetas y comenzó a seguirlas también a ellas , alguna haciendo caras o dando un beso eran bastantes, otras solo eran sus piernas algo sexy.

Después busco a Garret y ve algunos de sus dibujos inspirados en GoT, estaba explorando cuando se le parece en sugerencias sus compañero de la escuela entre ellos devi vishwakumar estaba en privado y pensó si deberia seguirla o no? Se debe seguir a tu némesis que te ataca con palabras y engrapadoras? lo aceptara?, pero aún así mando la solicitud y a los minutos la acepto y se la devolvió miro sorprendido que lo hiciera, talvez no lo odiaba tanto pensó o era una manera de molestarlo no sabia que esperar y le picó la curiosidad en que tipo de fotos subiría Devi?

Merodeando un poco encontró fotos con Eleanor y Fabiola, unas con su papá, el papá de devi le caí bien era un tipo relajado, amable y divertido muy diferente a la intensidad de su hija, y de pronto aprecio un corazón en pantalla "rayos, ahora devi creerá que la estoy acosando" intento quitarlo pero no tenia caso, luego una donde presumía de varios trofeos de ella, no pudo evitar sentir la necesidad de comentar "yo tengo más trofeos" devi le respondió "quisieras gross", responde "te ganare este año" ,"ya veremos". Ben se rie baja un poco más y encuentra una selfi de devi haciendo lo que a su vista parecía cara de pato ahora si se rie, se queda un momento viendo y rayos volvió a reaccionar ahora si creerá que la estaba acosando. Se salió mejor de ahí penso que Instagram es genial talvez debería subir sus calificaciones estaba buscando una foto que subir , una con Brian y Garret en su bar mitzva y lo hace, Devi comenta "horribles ". "no más que tu" respondió. Se río y reacciono Garret"Gran dia" comento, después un rato encontró que tenía ahora 30 seguidores, cerró la aplicación ya que no tuvo respuesta de devi, gane pensó y siguió con su tarea acordándose y riendo para si mismo por la cara de pato de devi en su cabeza.

**Author's Note:**

> Deja tu comentario


End file.
